


Like Fire!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Basically a LL version of 'Hellfire', F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, Romance, Songfic, Umi is basically Frollo, Umi is so shameless, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yuri, and Honoka is Esmeralda, blame the Frollo memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Umi has a shameless crush on her best friend so she breaks out into song.





	Like Fire!

Umi was all alone in the Student Council Room. She was calmly doing paperwork as well as her own homework like the responsible and mature girl she was. With a fine figure, a great mind, and very popular, it seems as if Umi was the purest definition of perfection.

Inside, however, Umi was far from perfect.

_Way_ far from it.

Umi was super distracted. Very distracted.

Normally it wouldn't be an issue for her, as she would simply shove it to the back of her mind and move on. However, this distraction did not go away liked she had hoped and instead, it was only growing at an alarming rate in her mind. It sometimes got to the point when that things was the sole topic she could think of, which had her end up staring off into the vast nothingness of the Student Council room or even her own room for that matter.

Eventually, Umi felt too distracted to even work anymore and she put (read: slammed) her pencil down before getting up from where she was sitting. She went towards the window of the Student Council Room and saw the scenery before her. A mixture of traditional and modernity shines before her as she looked up towards the endless Tokyo Sky.

Sighing to herself, Umi started to sing.

 

_**~** _

_**"Oh, great mighty Heaven,** _

_**"You know I am a righteous girl,** _

_**"Of my virtue I am justly proud,"** _

**_~_ **

**_"Oh, endless reaching Heaven,_ **

**_"You know I am so much purer than,_ **

**_"The shameless, lustful, weak, impure crowds,"_ **

**_~_ **

 

Having been raised in a traditional family of Martial Artists and Dancers, Umi was quick to learn of the old ways and worked hard to become a classical Yamato Nadeshiko. She was very proud of this very fact despite all the lewd fanart of Umi posted all over the internet.

Yet still. She could still feel something inside her mind; her heart. It toyed her even more as she took out a soft, pink blanket from her bag. It was one of the many things that reminded Umi of her scent...

Her infectious smile.

Her positive demeanor.

Why must Umi be thinking of this girl?!

 

_**~** _

**_"So tell me, gods above!_ **

**_"Why do I see her smiling at me?_ **

**_"Why her clear blue eyes still scorn my soul?"_ **

**_~_ **

 

The more Umi thought about her, the more she wanted to touch this girl. To feel her soft skin and smooth yet rough auburn hair. To hold her hand while going out together on dates. To feel all over her body when they get to bed.

Oh how Umi's fantasies ran wild as she imagined being with this very young woman she wanted to be with forever and ever.

 

_**~** _

**_"I feel her, I see her!_ **

**_"The sun personified in her ginger hair,_ **

**_"Is blazing in me out of all control!!!"_ **

**_~_ **

**_"Like FIRE!_ **

**_"Hellfire!_ **

**_"This fire in my heart!"_ **

 

**_"This burning..._ **

**_"...Desire..._ **

**_"Is making me so impure!"_ **

**_~_ **

 

However, as if some part of maniacal dream, Umi saw herself in a grand room. She looked upon in horror to see the gods and goddesses of Shinto Myth and Legend staring down before her. As if Umi herself committed a sin.

 

_**~** _

_**"It's not my fault!" She pleaded. "I'm not to blame!** _

_**"It is the Shameless girl, The Siren who caused this flame!"** _

 

_**"It's not my FAULT!** _

_**"If this was your plan...** _

_**"You made the Siren's Song so much stronger than the will of MAN!!!"** _

_**~** _

 

Umi kneeled onto the ground, tears stuck in her eyes. She was cuddling the blanket and was even smelling the piece of cloth. It was obvious that it was very creepy, but for Umi it didn't matter because the blanket had her scent all over it as well as the fact that she used this blanket last night.

However, Umi forcibly tore herself from the blanket; horror apparent on her expression as she yelled out in anguish.

 

_**~** _

_**"Protect me, great Heavens!** _

_**"Don't let this Siren sing her song!** _

_**Don't let these flames sear my pride and bones!!!"** _

 

_**"Destroy these thoughts of Honoka!** _

_**"And let her feel the frozen Hell!** _

_**"Or else let her be MINE AND MINE ALOOOONNNEEEE!!!!"** _

__

_**"Err... Umi-chan?"** _

 

An abrupt cut of the music playing in her head caused Umi to freeze up solid as she heard a familiar voice.

That very same voice that set her heart ablaze.

Gulping frantically, Umi slowly turned around to see the very source of that voice. She had sky blue eyes, orange ginger hair, and wore a confused and slightly concerned expression as she stared at Umi.

Kousaka Honoka, Umi's long-time crush, was standing at the doorway to the Student Council Room alone.

If things couldn't be worse for Umi, the world kept proving her wrong.

"H-Honoka?" Umi stammered. "H-How long have you been-"

"From beginning to end." Honoka cut in, sporting a nervous smile.

At that point, that was it for Umi. It was all over for her. She let her emotions get the better of her and now Honoka heard her singing about how she wanted Honoka for herself alone. Because of how Honoka is, Umi felt as if she would hate her now for being so selfish.

What Umi did not expect, however, was a big hug from Honoka herself.

"E-Eh?!?! HONOKA?!" Umi panicked, trying her best to pry herself off of Honoka, but the Honk only responded by gripping the bluenette tighter in the hug. It was a miracle that Umi didn't suffocate right then and there. "L-Let go of me!"

"Come on, Umi-chan!" Honoka whined while giving her puppy dog eyes. "This is what lovers do right?"

"W-Wait!" Umi paused her mind for a second while Honoka looked at her curiously. "You love me?"

Honoka merely nodded.

"Of course I do, Umi-chan! You were always there for me even though I could be a huge bother most of the time for you. Even though I was super annoying, you put up with me and even helped me do my work so that I could do it all by myself! Honestly, I would never live without you, Umi-chan!"

After hearing Honoka's explanation, Umi was at a lost for words. Overwhelmed by emotion, Umi started to hug her back with equal force.

"Honoka..." Umi teared up a bit. "I love you as well! I love you! I love you!"

"Mmm!" Honoka hugged back. "I love you too, Umi-chan!"

The two continued to hug romantically (with the occasional kiss) until Maki and Kotori came by, causing Umi to be all embarrassed again and pushing Honoka away, much to their enjoyment. Umi then spent the rest of her days curling up in the corner of her room, yet again frightened at the fact that she did something shameless.

But hey, at least she could be glad that Honoka accepted her feelings and requited it back. That was something Umi herself could be proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something very short and this is especially since I haven't done anything here for a long time.
> 
> Anywho, happy belated Valentine's Day! And also happy Single's Day! :D


End file.
